


nodum

by HolyHole



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHole/pseuds/HolyHole
Summary: Гаррота обвивает шею, руки, талию, сковывая движения. Алекс водит тонкими, длинными пальцами по груди, задевая костяшками тонкую кожу. Тихое «ох» и Алекс улыбается в губы Магнусу.шибари ау! с фьеррочейз.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Kudos: 4





	nodum

**Author's Note:**

> я в курсе, что это пиздец ебанный.

Просторная комната была погружена в неприятный, липкий полумрак. За окном шёл сильный дождь. Магнус лениво провёл пальцем по ножке стеклянного стола, на котором стояло четыре опустошённые банки газировки. Длинные волосы парня растрепались, закрывая глаза.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Магнус, разглядывая голый потолок. Эхо отразилось от стен пустой комнаты. Алекс запустил пальцы в светлые волосы парня и начал мягко поглаживать виски. — Я устал.

— Я тоже.

Они наконец закончили переезд и позволили себе расслабиться, лёжа на тёплом полу несколько часов. Сверкнула молния, Магнус поморщился.  
Алекс аккуратно провёл пальцами по щеке Магнуса, чувствуя лёгкую щетину. Он обхватил его острый подбородок рукой и, склонившись над Чейзом, поцеловал парня. Зелёные волосы смешались с волосами цвета пшеницы. Магнус попытался подняться, но Алекс мягко надавил на его плечо, укладывая.  
У Магнуса вспыхнуло в груди, обдавая теплом всё тело вплоть до кончиков замёрзших пальцев. Горло перехватило горячим обручем, он часто задышал, отвечая на поцелуй.

От Алекса пахнет лаймом, и этот запах везде: на зелёных прядях, на подушечках пальцев, на пульсирующей венке на виске. Он отстранился, разглядывая лицо Магнуса с самым серьёзным видом. Разные глаза из-за плохого освещения стали одного цвета, но Магнус видел, как они вспыхивали, отражая мысли Алекса. Наконец, он сдул мешающую чёлку и решительно спросил:

— Хочешь попробовать кое-что?

— Да. Что? — мгновенно согласился Магнус.

Алекс неопределённо повёл плечом и, легко поднявшись, ушёл в соседнюю комнату. Магнус потянулся на полу, предвкушая какую-то аферу.  
Алекс вернулся со своей «гарротой» – так они называли длинную верёвку с ручками, получившую название из-за сходства с удавкой.

— Душить меня собрался?

— Думаешь, квартиру я один потяну?

— Уверен.

Алекс мягко опустил кручёную верёвку, которая не была толще его пальца, на шею Магнуса. Кожа загорелась в тех местах, где шероховатая верёвка касалась горла. Алекс натянул «гарроту».

— Этó ты хотел попробовать? — лениво поинтересовался Магнус.

Алекса потряхивало от перспективы увидеть тело Магнуса, обвитое верёвками. Магнус иногда играл с соседскими детьми в верёвочку, неуклюже прыгая между натянутым канатом и всегда запутываясь в нём. Мысль о том, что подтянутые и напряжённые руки парня будут обвиты красивым узором из «гарроты», раззадоривала Алекса.

— Ага.

— Что от меня требуется? — с готовностью спросил Магнус, приподнимаясь и опираясь на локоть. Волосы короткой волной свисли вниз, закрывая его лицо. Алекс заправил блондинистые волосы за ухо парня.

— Только лежать и стонать.

— О, лежать я умею.

— Да и со вторым ты неплохо справляешься, — улыбнулся Алекс. Он перекинул левую ногу через Магнуса и удобно устроился на его бёдрах.  
Магнус долго выдохнул, чувствуя, как пространство сжимается до пары квадратных метров. Он едва услышал гром и практически не заметил, как Алекс быстро расстегнул все пуговицы на рубашке и прильнул к нему, тёплыми ладонями шаря по гладкой коже.

И снова поцелуй. Только теперь быстрее, громче, нетерпеливее. Магнус жадно, словно у него не было времени, касался Алекса, стягивая с него жилет и футболку.

— Тише, — прошептал Алекс, обхватывая лицо Магнуса. — Позволишь?

— Да, да, — пробормотал Магнус в ответ, оставляя короткие поцелуи на шее Алекса и путаясь пальцами в его густых волосах. Алекс откинул голову назад, выдыхая каждый раз, когда чувствовал прикосновение парня.

Зелёные волосы взметнулись в воздух, когда парень резко потянулся за верёвкой. Он вытянул её насколько хватало длины рук.  
Первый узел под яремной впадиной. Второй на груди. Алекс встаёт на колени между ног Магнуса и затягивает узел за узлом, ловко вычерчивая узор. Алекс торопится и делает обвязки несложными. Магнус в это время расстёгивает его ширинку и мешает, каждую секунду норовя поцеловать то живот, то пах парня. Алекс негромко шикает и, запуская длинные пальцы в волосы, оттягивает голову Магнуса.

— Не мешайся, — тихо и угрожающе произносит он, вставая.

— Ну и куда? — недовольно приподнимает правую бровь Магнус. Верёвка немного раздражала тонкую кожу, но всё сглаживали касания Алекса. С каждой обвязкой торс сжимает всё крепче, и Магнус выгибается в спине, когда Алекс перехватывает верёвкой запястья над его головой. — Без рук? — Удивление отображается на лице парня.

— Могу развязать, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Алекс, а внутри у него ёкает – как хорошо, красиво выглядит Магнус с его связанными руками, резко очертившейся от выгибания талией, покрасневшей от возбуждения кожей. Парень сосредотачивает внимание на шее Магнуса и целует её, очерчивая горячим языком круг.

— Нет, так круче, — серьёзно ответил Магнус, и оба рассмеялись.

Последний штрих – на пояснице – Алекс делает в спешке, потому что внутри всё горит от нетерпения. Узел расправляется, и Алекс укладывает Магнуса. Тот хватает холодную ножку стола, единственного предмета в комнате, и застенчиво ухмыляется.

Алекс дрожащими руками стягивает бермуды с Магнуса и джинсы с себя, хватая со столика принесённые презервативы и смазку. Магнус что-то издевательски напевает, потому что видит, как трясёт Алекса, как он спешно выливает смазку на пальцы.

— А если бы я не согласился?

— Я бы встал, убрал всё по местам и принёс оставшуюся в холодильнике газировку. Или в твои планы входил целибат после отказа?

— Ха!

Серые глаза блестят от смеха, и парень раздвигает ноги, наблюдая за реакцией Алекса.

— Да ты… — у Алекса не остаётся слов. Есть только учащённое сердцебиение, приоткрытые и усмехающиеся красные губы Магнуса и верёвки на его теле, которые приводили Алекса в состояние экстаза. Ни на чьей коже его «гаррота» не смотрелась бы красивее.

Стянутые мышцы Магнуса напряглись, и Алекс, что-то невнятно произнеся, аккуратно пропихнул в парня пальцы, сухими губами целуя сначала раскрасневшиеся из-за верёвки соски, а затем прильнув к губам Магнуса. Блондин тихо стонет, ощущая жар внизу и на губах.

— Готов?

— К чему? К тому, чтобы ты наконец трахнул меня?

Магнус не упускает возможности ответить и в такой момент, когда лежит под Алексом с раскинутыми в разные стороны ногами; когда верёвки не дают возможности сдвинуться; когда он полностью раскрыт.

— Ну кто бы сомневался.

Алекс мягко, медленно входит в Магнуса, наблюдая за его эмоциями. Магнус сильнее хватается за ножку стола, громко выстанывая что-то среднее между «Алекс» и ругательством.

У Магнуса всё кипит внутри, и дыхание сбивается с каждым толчком Алекса. Когда блондин шипит, зажмуривая серые глаза от удовольствия, Алекс начинает двигаться сильнее, ритмично вбивая парня в пол. Магнус упрямо не отпускает стол, и тот протяжно скрипит, скользя по полу, когда блондин давит на ножку. Нет возможности потрогать Алекса, схватиться за его волосы, сжать тонкую шею и крепкие плечи. И от этого Магнус разочарованно стонет, двигая тазом в такт движениям Алекса.

— Тебе идёт, — едва не срывается на крик Алекс, потому что кричать хочется очень – от того, как внутри Магнуса горячо; от того, как Магнус выглядит в этой верёвке, раззадоренный и возбуждённый ещё больше из-за невозможности хоть чуть-чуть влиять на процесс; от того, как Магнус выгибается в спине, абсолютно точно угадывая движения Алекса.

Алекс перехватывает левую ногу Магнуса и закидывает её на свою правую руку, второй рукой обхватывая его член и начиная водить ладонью вверх и вниз. Магнус громко всхлипывает и стонет, не ограничивая себя.

«Хорошо же о нас соседи подумают. Ну и пусть думают», промелькнуло в голове Алекса, разглядывающего Магнуса, чьи волосы разметались по полу и прилипли к потному лбу. Алекс убирает руку с члена и, пока блондин не успевает прийти в себя, ускоряет темп, двигая крепкими бёдрами.

— Ох… ох… — выдаёт каждый раз, когда Алекс входит в него, Магнус. Серые глаза помутнели, в свете молнии видно, как они блестят уже не от смеха, а от перевозбуждения.

Алекс стонет, растягивая звуки и приговаривая что-то то на испанском, то на английском языках. В голове больше нет ничего, кроме «Магнус, Магнус, Магнус». Нога соскальзывает с его руки и Алекс кладёт ладонь на шею Магнуса, мягко придушивая. Тот широко раскрывает рот и глаза. 

— Чёрт, — протяжно всхлипывает Магнус, когда Алекс держит на пределе обоих. Разноцветные глаза горят хитрым огнём, когда их владелец медленно, тягуче входит и выходит из Магнуса, дразня его. — Фьерро… Алекс, чёрт возьми, Фьерро… — хрипит Магнус, быстро облизывая пересохшие губы, и Алекс-чёртвозьми-Фьерро не сдерживается и срывается на скорость, засовывая свои пальцы в рот блондина. Тот плотно обхватывает их, облизывает, учащённо дышит и стонет, зная, как на это реагирует Алекс.

Время замерло, а Алекс, движимый коктейлем из ощущений, ускорился до предела, выстанывая «Магнус» каждую секунду. Магнус тяжело дышит, трепетно реагируя на каждый вздох Алекса. В мгновение всё прекращается, и Алекс задыхается, смотря на Магнуса.

— Я… — у Алекса не хватает лёгких, чтобы произнести ещё хоть слово.

Он выходит из Магнуса и сползает вниз. Магнус, всё ещё не пришедший в себя, громко ахает, когда горячие и сухие губы обхватывают головку его члена. Потом парень шипит, потому что видит, как двигается зеленоволосая голова Алекса, но не может вплести свои пальцы в эти волосы. Алекс медленно двигает головой, и Магнус аккуратно двигает бёдрами, чувствуя, что его колотит от возбуждения.

Алекс пальцами вырисовывает узоры на коже Магнуса, задевая верёвку. Он плотнее обхватывает член губами и начинает быстрее двигать головой.  
Все знали, что у Алекса был острый язык. Но только Магнус мог почувствовать это физически, сходя с ума из-за этого ощущения запредельной температуры.  
Алекс отстранился и, взглянув на быстро вздымающуюся грудь Магнуса, накрыл ладонью его член. Вязкая сперма залила его руку, и он вытер её о «гарроту» и Магнуса.

Магнус ещё дрожал, когда Алекс лёг рядом. Он просунул руку под блондина и развязал узлы, ослабляя их на руках.

— Чтобы я ещё раз… — Магнус не смог договорить. Алекс снова провёл пару раз ладонью по его члену. — Ох…

— Ага, — ухмыляется Алекс.

Серые и разноцветные карие глаза блестят в очередном проблеске молнии, и пустую квартиру заполняют тихий смех и перешёптывания.


End file.
